1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to slideable trays which are utilized within rural route mailboxes of the type approved by the Postmaster General of the United States so as to receive mail and packages placed therein and which are extendable outwardly from the mailboxes to permit easy access to articles placed therein. In particular, this invention is directed to trays which are manufactured in generally sheet configuration and are foldable along prepared lines and distributed in a relatively compact and flat package. The trays may be unfolded and assembled by the ultimate postal patron. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sheet material from which a tray is formed is selectively folded and assembled into one of two or more sizes thereby enabling one size of sheet material to be adapted for use in varying sizes of conventional rural route mailboxes.
2. History of the Prior Art
There have been numerous proposals directed to facilitating the placement and removal of mail from rural mailboxes. Such mailboxes are of the type which are generally mounted on posts or poles along roadsides or curbs so as to be accessible to post office delivery personnel. Postal regulations require specific placement criteria which are designed to enable personnel to gain access to the mailboxes without having to leave their vehicle. Unfortunately, it is not always possible for either delivery personnel or homeowners to maneuver their vehicles into the proper proximity with respect to a mailbox in order to place mail therein or take mail therefrom.
Often, a person in a vehicle will approach a mailbox and be in close enough proximity to open the mailbox door thereof only to find the contents out of reach adjacent the rear of the box. Under such conditions, the person must exit their vehicle in order to obtain the contents of the mailbox. In addition to the inconveniences inherent in the use of rural route mailboxes is the unfortunate circumstance that their use often times results in costly property damage. Again, because mailboxes must be closely approached by persons in automotive vehicles, it often happens that a vehicle make contact with the mailboxes or their supports thereby causing damage to both the box and the vehicle.
Because of the problems and/or inconveniences associated with the use of rural route mailboxes, there have been many structures developed in an effort to make the placement and retrieval of mail from such mailboxes more easily accomplished. Many of these structures, however, are too complex or too costly to be useful. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,622, a somewhat complex telescoping support structure for mailboxes is disclosed which enables a mailbox to be extended with respect a support post. Although the provision of telescoping members enables the mailbox to be moved horizontally with respect to the support post thereby increasing the ease of access thereto, such structure is complicated and expensive and therefore not practical for normal use. As rural route mailboxes are frequently the objects of abuse or vandalism which results in the need for their replacement, it is essential that the cost of the equipment used be minimal. Overly complex structures such as that disclosed in the aforementioned patent are therefore not practical.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,773 to Henry, 1,139,491 to Coon and 2,781,964 to Ledgerwood mailbox structures are disclosed which have been designed to be extensible. As with the extendable support structures, such mailboxes are extremely complex requiring multiple components which are locked or retained in slideable relationship with respect to one another in order to permit an inner element to be extended and cantilevered from an outer housing. Not only are many of such structures not designed within the parameters established by the United States Postal Service but such structures are also complicated and expensive and therefore not practical for use.
More practical solutions to the problems associated with gaining access to mail within rural mailboxes are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,444 to Whittier and 4,362,267 to Donaldson. These inventions disclose the use of more simplified forms of trays which may be used within existing rural route mailboxes in order to receive mail being placed therein. Such trays have an advantage over other prior art devices in that they may be formed more economically and therefore may be considered for optional use by homeowners for placement in an existing mailbox. However, such units do not fully appreciate that there are a number of conventional sizes of rural route mailboxes which are in use. As the Post Office has approved rural route mailboxes having not only different sizes but different cross-sectional areas, it is important from a manufacturing and sales point of view to provide a product which can be suitably used in as many mailboxes as possible. Also, such prior art trays have not been designed to facilitate product distribution. Failure to consider these problems has resulted in manufacturing and distribution cost increases. Due to the frequent need to replace damaged or vandalized mailboxes, it is important that the product be of a type which is affordable to homeowners and yet which is durable and funtional.
Some additional examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,520 to Cluthe, 3,606,140 to Shannahan, 3,163,346 to Joehnk and 4,363,438 to Connor.